


Mobile suit Wing

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> summer challenge 'What if'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mobile suit Wing

_With high expectations, human beings leave Earth to begin a new life in space colonies. However, it was quickly determined that mankind was unable to thrive in such an artificial environment and they were abandoned. The parts were later salvaged by the Alliance Military Organization to be used for their new terraforming project on Mars. The year is Earth standard 3159. Tired of the tyranny of the Alliance and OZ, a group of elite military men headed by Treize Khushrenada. Earth nations prepare for war even as mankind is poised on the brink of its greatest achievement._

Rebel citizens of certain nations scheme to bring down the Alliance and with it Oz. Operation meteor, designed to return the nations of the Earth and those yet to be created in space, back into the hands of the people. However, the Alliance headquarters catches on to this operation….

 

Five young men, chosen for their unique talents, each thinking that he was the only one, piloted an unmarked mobile suit into the center of five different military bases, situated all over the globe. Each had a single mission in mind. Attack the Alliance and OZ bases, destroying facilities so that they are not able to press forward with the terraforming project. At all costs the ships heading for Mars must not launch. Moving into space must be as a peaceful multinational venture at all costs, not part of a military conquest.

The suits, specially designed for combat and protection of the pilot inside, were made to assist the young men in accomplishing their tasks. Each was made with a specific purpose in mind. They would be functional individually, but more effective together. It was up to the pilots to connect, or not, after the fact. Lacking the knowledge that there were others would make each young man more focused on his tasks and less willing to accept failure.

It was a bold strike, one designed to eliminate the heavy hand of military rule from the Earth and, with it, any outpost of humanity in space established by man. The Alliance, already nervous because of the signs of war gathering on the horizon, were ripe for a series of sneak attacks and other terrorist activities, undermining morale even more.

The future of humanity's existence on Earth and in space would be determined by these five young men. Their actions and ability to carry out their assigned mission would be the pivotal point on which the rest of the plan would hinge. They would need courage and the strength to keep fighting even when it seemed as if all was lost; the symbol for a world repressed to use for hope.

Five young men.

Five vital missions.

One future for humanity.


End file.
